


11 Smut Fics starring Dom Cobb in Various Twosomes, Threesomes, and Foursomes

by michals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Mental Disorder, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, Dom Cobb being the fandom mattress that he is and sleeping with the entire cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Smut Fics starring Dom Cobb in Various Twosomes, Threesomes, and Foursomes

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a project to write a little smut fic for all the pairings/threesomes/foursomes/etc. that I wanted to read about in the Inception fandom (because this fandom is an orgy waiting to happen) but I ran out of steam when I ran out of Dom,haha.
> 
> Warning: There are hints of Dom Cobb's unstable mental state in the last fic, so be cautious with that one if you're wary of that kind of stuff.

_Dom/Arthur_

Arthur's not Mal, as if that isn't obvious. He thinks sometimes Dom needs reminding though, when they're fumbling with each other's buttons, struggling with zippers and pressing their mouths together sloppily in the adrenaline rush that follows an extraction. Arthur doesn't even look like Mal, can't possibly feel like her - he's missing a few important components and has a few extra - but every time Dom closes his eyes Arthur imagines Dom's picturing her, can practically see the images of her flickering underneath his eyelids. Arthur always has protests on the tip of his tongue but that's as far as they get. He puts his mouth to better use instead and doesn't ask if it's Mal Dom's picturing on her knees in front of him. When Arthur's bent over a couch, or a desk, that's when he's most afraid that Dom's not really seeing him, that somehow Dom's managed to replace him with Mal in his mind, imagining her smiling coyly over her shoulder at him as he fucks her. And still Arthur says nothing. Because he knows that when it's him fucking Dom, when he's leaning over Dom in some hotel bed, driving into him and making him clutch at the sheets for leverage - that's when Dom can't possibly be thinking of Mal. It can't be her who's bruising his hips in an iron grip, can't be her who bites at Dom's collarbone and leaves bright red marks, it can't be her who demands Dom open his eyes and fucking _look at me, it's me Dom, it's me fucking you, just you and me Dom, just you and me_ , who pushes into him and comes inside him with a shout. Dom's always thinking about Mal. Arthur can tell just by looking at him - when they're making a deal with a client, when they're counting out their cut, when they're planning their next extraction. And when Mal shows up in one dream after another it's only proof of this. But Arthur likes to think that sometimes in these dreams she looks at him with a little spark of jealously in her eyes.

 _Dom/Eames_

Dom Cobb isn't really a friend, which is why Eames doesn't feel guilty when they fuck. Eames could pretend to be Mal, or Arthur, they could hook themselves up to the machine as easy as pie and fuck in a dream and do whatever they want, however they want. But Eames wants the pleasure of actually feeling Cobb's clothes rip under his hands, of smashing their lips together so hard they draw blood, of bending Cobb over something and driving into him and hearing him stutter and moan. Eames could wax lyrical about why Cobb comes to him and doesn't just shove Arthur to his knees and stick his cock in - Lord knows Arthur and his pretty little mouth would be more than willing - why Cobb doesn't just find some Mal-lookalike in some seedy red-light district and pay her to listen to him tell her how much he loves her, how he misses her. When Eames does spare a second to think about it it probably has something to do with control and boundaries and that well, they're not friends and Eames is simply up for it. Eames doesn't think about _why_ he's up for it, because he's learned - with every new face - that getting attached, that becoming who Cobb - or anyone else - wants, is much more dangerous for him than it could ever be for Cobb.

 _Dom/Ariadne_

The dress she finds is as close to the memory as she can afford - she's still a student and even with the cut from the inception job she still has loans to pay. It's strapless and form fitting, though she knows she can't possibly look as curvy, as mature, as Mal did. She draws the line at cutting her hair but tries to pin it up with about a hundred bobby pins after curling it. She does her makeup and puts on perfume - sweet and with a hint of vanilla, a smell she remembers from inside Dom's head. When Dom arrives she's standing in front of the window, holding her breath. Dom freezes and his eyes flash with a myriad of emotions, most of which look like shock. She wants to smirk and ask, "You like it?" but it gets stuck in her throat and he's not _moving_ and she almost whimpers with the overwhelming feeling of regret that washes over her. Dom's crossing the room suddenly, storming towards her and she feels momentarily terrified of what he's going to do but he wraps his hands in her hair and pulls her toward him and kisses her breathless. When he pulls away she tries to stutter out an apology or an explanation or something but he just kisses her again and again and murmurs her name. "Ariadne, Ariadne..." Some of the pins in her hair fall to the floor with little pinging noises while others only get tangled in deeper. Dom's moving his hands over her shoulders, her back, unzipping the dress and then practically tearing it off her. It falls in a pool at her feet. Dom unhooks her bra, slides off her panties, all the while touching her everywhere, kissing her until she's sure her lipstick is all over her face, saying her name. With every utterance of her name from his lips she clutches at him more, whimpers and sighs and begs at him with open pleading eyes. He wraps his large hands around her thighs and lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed. They fall onto the sheets and they both fumble with the zipper on his pants. He pushes into her and she gasps and throws her head back. He pulls her back up to kiss her, more and more until she's panting for breath and he's moving so achingly slow and sweet and she almost begs him to go faster but the plea dies on her tongue when she looks at his eyes. He sees her. He sees her, not Mal, not anyone else but _her_ and he says her name one more time and she comes.

 _Dom/Saito_

There's more to why he wants join Cobb during the inception that what he lets on. It's not just about protecting his investment, of insuring everything goes according to plan though that is a small part of it. The other part is Cobb himself. Saito has become enthralled by the man; his past, his demons, his job, his mysteries and secrets. Saito can surround himself with a thousand yesmen and corporate wannabes or rivals or friends or lovers and not one would fascinate him as much as Dominic Cobb and his haunted eyes. As a man of such power and fortune and infamy he has hundreds of secrets, of lies, of his own and he wonders if he and Cobb have any in common. He wonders what it would take to pull those secrets, to coerce or demand them, from Cobb. He imagines merely forcing the man, imagines bindings and ties and Cobb's resilient stare turning pleading, of his mouth opening and all his secrets spilling out in a harsh tormented voice. He imagines seducing him, lulling him into all the familiar trappings of lust and intimacy. And then he imagines Cobb taking charge. He imagines Cobb's fingers in his hair, him yanking Saito's head back and hissing out his judgments against Saito's lips. He imagines Cobb's weight as he pushes his hands down on Saito's shoulders, of the way his eyes clench shut as Saito uses his mouth on him, of the harsh panting he breathes as he gets close and the groan that escapes his mouth when he comes. In this last fantasy it's not Cobb's secrets that get spilled, but Saito's own.

 _Dom/Mal_

He buys the top for her at a bizarre. The man behind the booth plucks it from a small cardboard box full of ones just like it, all identical silver, all the same size, the same weight. The man speaks - or rather, shouts - in Arabic and spins the top on the weather-beaten wood and Mal is entranced by how long it keeps spinning. Dom hands over a single coin and snatches the top mid spin and holds it out to her with a grin. She wraps her hand around it, feels the texture and how surprisingly heavy it is for being so small. She says something about giving it to James, once they get back home, and drops it into the pocket of her long, swishing skirt. Dom holds her hand and they walk through the rest of the market, looking at all the goods - the rugs, the vases, the fruits and jewelry - and watching the people with good natured smiles on their faces. Every few minutes she reaches into her pocket and feels the top. She doesn't take it out, just feels the weight of it in her hand, the smoothness of it. Dom squeezes her other hand and his eyes sparkle with affection. They stumble into the hotel room, already kissing and pulling at clothes. He tugs off her shirt and mouths at her breasts and she moans and runs her hands through his hair. His neck is wet with sweat and he smells of cologne and the heat and the sand. He impatiently pulls off her underwear and hikes up her skirt, pressing slick fingers into her and she murmurs encouraging words in French. He presses her against a wall and holds her leg up with one hand behind a sweat slick knee and pushes into her. They move together, frantic in the heat and getting hotter. She comes saying his name and him hers. Later they lie in bed, too hot for clothes and touching only sparingly. She rescues the top and twirls it in her fingers. She looks over at him and he is sated and smiling, his eyes half open. When she leans over and spins the top on the nightstand, staring at the little blur of silver as it dances in place, she feels like she's somewhere between dreaming and waking. She never does give it to James.

 _Dom/Robert_

He's young, that's what Dom notices first. He looks all of 25 and yet he's the son of one of the world's most powerful man - a moniker he himself inherits simply by right of birth. Dom's always been a man who does his research. He knows that Robert's relationship with his father is their in. He also knows a sketchy history of the man: his schooling, his childhood, his life as a businessman. He finds out he went to an all boys school, got in trouble once or twice for some vague "indiscretions", the details of which long since erased by a lot of money. Dom stares at the picture of Robert and ponders the nature of these "indiscretions". He finds himself daydreaming about those lips around the cock of some anonymous schoolmate, on his knees in the boys' bathroom, the light catching his cheekbones and making him look like something out of someone's best fantasy. When they go into his dream and Dom finds himself in the "hotel's" bathroom, the light shining down on Robert, he realizes the fantasy is his. Robert's nervous and scared, someone's hacked into his dream and he doesn't know that that person is standing right in front of him. Dom's a professional and a slave to his job (especially now with everything at stake) but Robert's also the prettiest thing he's seen in a long time. He does the calculations in his head and knows that he does have some time, just enough that the team won't miss him. Robert's trembling a little as Dom explains what's going on and Dom wonders, not for the first time, how someone - like him, like anyone - could suddenly just _become_ one of the most powerful men in the world.

He reaches out and steadies Robert's hand and Robert looks up and catches his eye. The daydream comes back so strong all of a sudden he's actually afraid that he'll project another Robert right next to the original. The kid looks too young, too unaware and too scared. Dom wraps his hands around Robert's shoulder and shoves him into a stall. He manages to feel surprised when the kid kisses back when Dom shoves his tongue down his throat. Even in the dream Robert's suit feels like the best wool under his fingers and makes a soft hiss sound as he runs his hands down Robert's arms. Robert pulls away with a question in his eyes and Dom doesn't even have to say anything before he drops to his knees. It's his fantasy come to life as Robert swallows him down. This works like getting hurt works, you feel it here like it's really happening and the feeling of Robert humming around his cock makes the back of his head hit the stall door with a sharp thud. He forces himself to look back, to watch as the pretty boy makes him come, looking just like he'd imagined him. He pulls Robert back up and sticks one hand down the front of his pants and uses the other to grab his ass and pull him closer. Robert clutches at his lapels and presses his face into his neck, making soft sounds as he comes. Dom forces himself back into extractor mode, asks if the kid "feels better"? Robert nods and Dom straightens his suit while the kid does the same. When they walk out into the hallway, back into the job he glances back at Robert. He's not trembling anymore and Dom sees, just for a second, the facade of the man his father wanted him to be.

 _Dom/Arthur/Eames_

They're both too stubborn to actually do anything about it. Dom's a tortured, miserable bastard and Arthur's an uptight little shit and every time Eames works with them he feels like the sexual tension in the room may just crush the life outta him. So he utilizes the great equalizer that is alcohol and sets to work on Dom first, because at least the man will let him be in the same room with him without staring daggers through him. And when Arthur comes looking he finds a much looser - though unfortunately no less morose - Dom and a grinning Eames. It takes some prodding to get Arthur to drink but he finally finds that the more he pesters the man the more he drinks just to put up with him and hey, whatever works. He kisses Dom first, because if he went for Arthur first he expects he'd get punched in the eye. Dom's lips are warm and pliant under his and when he pulls back Dom looks vaguely confused. Arthur looks jealous. Jealous and shocked and definitely a bit angry. Eames smirks at him and Arthur practically snarls and stalks across the room, wraps a hand around the back of Dom's head and crushes their lips together. Dom's much more receptive to that and he moans and grabs at Arthur's shirt. Eames enjoys the show for a bit and then decides that if he doesn't jump in early he's going to get left out (which wouldn't be that bad really except that scotch did cost a pretty penny and he's going to get his money's worth). He pulls at Dom's jacket and he and Arthur break apart for Dom to pull his arms out and for Arthur to shoot him a glare. Eames is grinning as he pulls Dom in for another kiss, keeping his eyes open to watch Arthur pull Dom's shirt out of his pants and unbutton it. When Dom's breathless Eames quickly yanks Arthur in by his hair and kisses him. Arthur kisses back angrily and when he pulls back he's gripping Eames's collar so tightly he's almost choking him. Eames almost laughs.

He extracts Arthur's fingers and maneuvers the two of them to the bed and Dom sits on it attached to Arthur by the lips. Arthur allows Eames to strip him of his tie and shirt and when Eames unzips his fly and grabs his cock he actually moans. But Dom's pushing his hands away and replacing them with his mouth and Eames has to hold Arthur up before his knees give out. Eames grinds his erection against Arthur's ass as Dom sucks at his cock and Arthur lets out little half formed noises. Then Arthur's pushing Dom away and murmuring something. He turns to Eames and asks outright if he brought anything and of course he did. He produces the condoms and lube packet from a pocket and Arthur snatches them from him. He turns back to Dom and kisses him, and they move up onto the bed and Eames gets a little annoyed that they seem to be abandoning him yet again so he moves behind Dom and pulls his head away enough to kiss him some. Arthur glares at him some more but Eames almost starts poking him in the chest just to get the point across that if they're doing this, they're doing this with him. Eames pushes at Dom until he's straddling Arthur's hips and somewhere along the way his pants disappear, thank God, so Arthur pushes his fingers into him. Just to be a jackass Eames pushes two in alongside Arthur's and Dom gives a shout and pushes back against them both and then Arthur's a flurry of motion as he pushes Eames away and pulls Dom down on his cock. They both groan and Eames maybe does too because this plan worked out way too damn well. Eames takes the opportunity to get to his feet, trying to find some stability on the bouncing bed and present his cock to Dom's open mouth. It feels like a wet dream come to life, the three of them moving in sync, Dom's mouth on him and the added bonus of the sight of Dom sinking down on Arthur's cock.

Eames comes first (for which he blames his relative lack of alcohol) and has to fall down on the bed next to the still fucking partners. Arthur's staring at Dom like he's a damn god and Eames would probably be nauseous from the sentimentality of all of it if it weren't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Definitely something to keep in mind on long nights alone. Dom comes as soon as Arthur touches his cock and Eames can't resist running a finger through the mess on Arthur's stomach and feeding it to him as he thrusts up into Dom and that makes Arthur come with a strangled cry. Dom falls between them and Arthur pushes his sweaty hair from his face and they share sated smiles. Then Arthur catches Eames's eye and Eames is grinning from ear to ear and Arthur looks like if there was a gun within reach he would not hesitate to use it. Eames just grins more, if that's possible, and when Dom throws an arm around Arthur's chest Eames may just insist on some kind of gift from Arthur in return for his good deed.

 _Dom/Arthur/Ariadne_

Ariadne insists on visiting him. Whispers in his ear, calling him back like he's a coma patient, which he essentially is. Arthur wishes he could be so optimistic, so hopeful, but the second he woke up in the plane and looked to find Dom still asleep he felt his heart sink. He's never seen it firsthand but he's heard rumors of some extractors who go too deep and can't come out, they just go on sleeping forever or if they do wake up...there's just nothing left. Ariadne cries sometimes, he'll catch her and she'll wipe at her eyes and pretend nothing's wrong. He never believes her and pulls her close and says all the stupid easy sentiments that people are supposed to say but they both know better than to believe. He's been with Dom so long that not having him around, not being at Dom's elbow constantly, feels like there's a hole, some empty space that follows him around. When Dom walks through the door one day that space gets flooded, overflows and Arthur's breath catches with the rush. He looks disheveled, weak and - incredibly - exhausted, but there's a quirk to his lips as he looks at Arthur. Ariadne comes running and jumps into his arms and he laughs and Arthur feels himself smiling because if anyone could come out of limbo after so long, could come back from the dead, it'd be Dom. Arthur goes to him, makes for a handshake or a hug and feels awkward and too small for the moment and then Dom grabs the back of his head and kisses him. It's everything he's wanted that he's never said and he kisses back with his eyes open - he has to watch, he has to see. Dom pulls away with a soft smile and turns to Ariadne, who's smiling up at him. He kisses her also and Arthur's heart beats impossibly faster because he didn't realize he wanted this too.

So it only feels natural that when Ariadne grabs one of Dom's hands and starts leading him to the bedroom, Arthur holds the other one and follows her lead. They push Dom on the bed and Arthur's deliriously happy as he watches Ariadne fall next to him, capturing his lips and moving to straddle his hips. She glances over her shoulder when Arthur starts running his hands through her hair and she kisses him, softly and pulls Dom up so Arthur can kiss him too. Clothes get discarded as they explore each other with their hands, their mouths. Dom flips Ariadne so he's on top and she laughs, the sound echoing like music in Arthur's head. When Dom enters her her laughter turns to a sigh and she pulls at his shoulders, his hair. Arthur kisses along his back and Dom whispers "Arthur, Arthur.." and reaches back to pull at Arthur's thighs. Arthur pushes into him and his ears actually start ringing. He and Dom and Ariadne move together like a wave and Dom's urging him on with a steady hand on his thigh and Ariadne's got one hand on his neck and Arthur presses his face into the nape of Dom's neck and his scent surrounds him and he comes. In the afterglow Dom runs careful fingers over Ariadne's heaving chest and she grins up at Arthur like the sun's just broken through. She turns to Dom and Arthur hears her say, "You came back" and then Dom looks at him. Smiles at him. Arthur feels so happy and then...he feels his eyes go wide, feels his heart stutter to a stop and frantically he searches for his totem.

 _Dom/Mal/Arthur_

Arthur knows when he kisses Mal he's really kissing Dom - in a really roundabout fucked up way. Mal is just a projection of Dom's twisted subconscious and a thorn in Arthur's side with every extraction she fucks up. Kissing her - the projection - is deliberate, it's a gamble and a dare and a giant fucking _knock it off_ to Dom. Arthur hopes he gets the hint. Mal doesn't hit him, doesn't retaliate like Arthur thinks she might but instead he finds her with a confused look on her face and when Arthur looks at Dom, Dom's got the same look. When he runs the flat of his hand across the exposed part of Mal's chest it's Dom's breath that hitches. When he kisses her neck it's Dom's head that falls back. When Arthur nudges a thigh between Mal's legs, it's Dom who spreads his legs wider. Suddenly it really is Dom with his hands in Arthur's hair, his lips on his, his body pressing against him and as they tumble and trip over to the bed Arthur spares a glance to where Mal once stood but she's not there anymore.

 _Dom/Mal/Ariadne_

Mal feels real as she cups Ariadne's breasts, as she tangles her fingers through her hair, as her warm breath puffs out against the back of her neck. Dom feels real too but of course he does because he is real, but this is still just a dream, or a memory and Ariadne's so delirious and confused and there's still so much to learn to know about this world and she doesn't really understand... but Dom is heavy against her, his lips are soft and his eyes are earnest as he gently pulls off her clothes. And Mal is guiding him, guiding her, and Ariadne swears she can feel her smooth skin, her curly hair, the fabric of her dress as it falls away. They both touch Ariadne and she feels lightheaded. She feels like she's falling - she wonders absently if this is a kick - but Dom's strong hands and Mal's warm body are there to catch her. The boundary - the line separating the dream and the reality - lies somewhere in the space between them.

 _Dom/Mal/Ariadne/Arthur_

Mal moves from one of them to the next. She runs a hand across Dom's jaw, she flips Arthur's tie, presses a finger against Ariadne's trembling lips. They all know that she's not really in control, that she's just a figment, Dom's subconscious materialized...but Mal knows better. She's been lurking in the back of Dom's head for too long, she's been brought forth by his hidden desires too often. There's a split happening, somewhere deep in Dom's mind she's becoming more than just a hologram, more than just a projection. In this world, she's as real as they are. So when she tugs at Ariadne's clothes and they strip away, when she dips her hands low on the young girl's jumping stomach and catches the twin looks of arousal in Dom and Arthur's eyes, she knows what she's doing. She's well aware of the reaction she'll get from Arthur when she curls a finger in a come-hither gesture - he'll stumble over his own feet to join them, capturing Ariadne's lips in an eager kiss. When she pulls Arthur to her she knows he'll kiss back, he'll obey her gently pushing hands and fall to his knees in front of them and press his face between Ariadne's legs - just like she wants him to. They believe this is Dom's doing, they believe that this is all just a game or fantasy they're acting out and they're desperate enough to play along. When Mal looks to her husband, only she and him know who's really in charge. Dom's lips move but no sound comes out and he looks so helpless she can't help but give a warm smile. She says, "Come join us". Arthur presses the side of his face against Ariadne's thigh and practically moans for Dom to _get over here_ and Ariadne's too far gone to actually say anything. Dom walks over to the threesome in a daze and Arthur's pivots so he can unzip his fly and mouth at his cock. Dom practically chokes and threads his fingers through Arthur's hair and then Ariadne's tugging him down into a kiss. They move like that and Mal smiles at each groan, each whimper and plays them all like puppets - placing someone's hand here or there, tugging off still-remaining clothes, murmuring quiet encouragements. When they trip onto the bed in a heap Mal sits silently in a chair to the side and simply watches. When Dom presses his hands against his face, hides his eyes as the other two move over him, around him, in him, she almost feels sorry that her poor husband's going crazy.  



End file.
